


Forged in Fire

by DalekRaptor



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekRaptor/pseuds/DalekRaptor
Summary: Meg wakes up in a wooded area, but she meets a new survivor along with a new killer out to get them. Can she trust this new pink haired survivor since he seems to know what he is doing? If so, how long has he been here and are there others like him that been at this longer then he has? And why hasn't she seen them before?





	1. The Beings in the Woods

Meg sighed as she woke up in a forest. Another game, another day to survive. Getting up, Meg took a quick look around her surroundings. Something told her she was in a new map, the forest was sort of dense to be the sheltered woods of the Trapper. 

 

No.

 

There were too many trees. Meg’s gut clenched as she realized of this was a new map, was there the possibility of a new killer as well? She was careful of where to step as she walked along just in case she was going against the Trapper. She paused as a generator caught her eye before something else caught her eye.

 

A new survivor.

 

The man slowly working on the generator had short dark pink hair framing his face. He had stunning brown eyes that solely focused on the generator. A purple scarf was fit around his neck, the pinker parts almost hitting the ground. A brown jacket covered his rather light skin tone body with equally brown trousers that looked like they had seen better days.

 

The man stopped what he was doing to take a quick look around before he froze, locking eyes with Meg. He seemed to take Meg in before motioning her to help him. Meg blinked before stooping down and helping the pink haired man. The man seemed a bit perplexed, looking around once again, as if a bit paranoid.

 

Who wouldn't in a place like this?

 

Before Meg started working on the generator, she was impressed by the skill of the new player. He had already had two pegs working on the generator and with her help, it would be done sooner. Meg paused as she worked, the man looked at her a bit puzzled before continuing.

 

Meg wondered how this man knew what to do, she wondered if he had the same thoughts. How long had he been here, she wondered as she focused on repairs. She paused as the man slowly backed away from the generator. She rolled her eyes, wanting to finish it but the man was signalling for her to follow.

 

Ignoring him, Meg finished the generator and before she could protest, the man grabbed her wrist and lead her to a tree with tall grass around it. He crouched, forcing her to crouch to. Meg gave him a glare as he covered her mouth with his other hand. 

 

Almost immediately the heartbeat drummed in her ears without any warning. Meg willed herself to remain calm under the heavy thrum of the heartbeat. Even though there was a snarling noise, it couldn't have been the Wraith, there was a lack of bells ringing out, nor was it the Shape for there was no music. She carefully glanced at the man who seemed relaxed, his head and eyes straight.

 

Forcing herself to hold her position of crouching, Meg looked to her right. The heartbeat signaled the killer was right on top of them, but where was the killer? It was then she noticed a flash of silver attached to an arm, making Meg freeze.

 

The killer blended into the surroundings!

 

If it wasn't for the super long claws it wore, Meg wouldn't have seen the killer. It's back was towards them and seemingly sniffing the air. A layer of sweat started to form on her. Other than blending in, what could this new killer do? The new survivor seemed to realize what was going on as his grip got tighter. 

 

Meg couldn't tear her gaze away as the killer turned slightly, allowing a view of its horrid face. Three ugly parallel gashes were on the face, probably an incident with the claws happened, but it seemed to be scanning the area for them. Everything about Meg was sweaty, apparently attracting the killer as it completely turned around and was looking at their general direction.

 

Meg prayed it wouldn't look down. Before anything else could happen, another generator was activated, alerting the killer before it took off running towards it. As fast as the heartbeat came, it disappeared just as fast. The man relaxed, letting go of her before he made motions to follow him again.

 

She nodded. This man obviously knew what he was up against. He soon led her out of the woods and straight to a cabin. To Meg’s utter surprise, there were bits and pieces of weapons scattered all over the floor. 

 

“M-Meg?” a nervous voice asked. Meg was relieved as she saw Dwight coming out of a closet. 

 

However, the man was fast and clamped a hand over the poor nerd’s mouth. He then held up a finger to his mouth, signalling Dwight to be quiet while Meg glared at him. Who does this guy think he is? Dwight nodded before the man signaled them to follow him into a room with a generator.

 

“Who do you think you are?” Meg hissed at him forcing the man to turn and give her a pleading look. “”Just because you're new doesn't mean you get to order us around!”

 

“M-Meg,” Dwight said nervously. “Now's not the time.” 

 

“He's right,” the man said rather quietly. “This must be your first time going against the Beast. Everything about the Beast gets heightened in the woods. Us talking is a huge risk.”

 

“The...Beast?” Dwight all but whimpered that out. 

 

“She can see, hear, smell, and run twice as fast and better then the other Killers whilst in the woods,” the man explained, working on the generator. “Although if you stand really still she'll most likely miss you.”

 

“Is that why you stopped earlier?” Meg asked a bit worried. The man nodded in response. 

 

They all stopped when they heard a scream followed by a loud barking noise. 

 

“Claudette,” Meg said in horror. “What was that?” 

 

“The Chirp of the Beast,” the man said, getting up. “Meg, follow me, it's going to take the both of us to rescue her. I need you to almost finish this generator.”

 

Meg blinked as the man gave Dwight a smile and a wink before turning and climbing through the window. Dwight had caught that as well and paled, turning to Meg. Did the man just attempt to flirt with Dwight? Meg rolled her eyes and followed the man out the window and through the forest.

 

The heartbeat soon drummed in her ears as they soon peered out at the hook her friend was on. The man turned and signed something with his hands, telling her to wait there. The man got up and started walking calmly as if nothing was wrong. She watched as he went to go unhook her friend before veering off to the left and running away as the Beast followed him.

 

She waited until the heartbeat was gone before going and saving Claudette. She motioned Claudette to follow her as the generator Dwight was working on flashed out. Meg led Claudette over to by a tree and started to heal her injuries. If only they had the same ability as Jake, maybe they wouldn't whine and whimper as much when going against the Beast. 

 

“Thanks Meg,” Claudette thanked. “Have you seen the killer? She's scary.”

 

“Yeah, but a new person told us to be quiet,” Meg said urgently. “It can hear twice as good when on the forest.”

 

Claudette's eyes widen as she nodded in understanding. She stood and followed Meg through the forest. They didn't know where they were headed, but they knew what they needed to do. Stay quiet and find a generator. They weren't sure how long they were walking around but they had to duck down in the grass as the heartbeat came into their ears. 

 

Claudette pressed herself against a tree, trying to eye the camouflaged killer as it drew nearer apparently. Meg had to draw the killer away from her friend, so she ran out. She could hear the Beast snarl after her and she felt the long claws rake across her back, making her cry out and stumble in pain. Luckily, it wasn't one of those hits where she would get knocked down in one hit. 

 

She veered off, hoping she could lose it and she ducked down behind a tree when she realized it wasn't following her. She watched as the claws now stained with blood came into view. Her gut clenched as it stooped down and started sniffing. This killer really was a beast. She gulped as it turned it's head and she could see it's slitted dark pupils amongst dark green eyes. 

 

Fear finally seized Meg as it stared at her, snarling. She saw the Beast raise one of its claws before it swiped at her, making her cry out. She raised her head to see why it was it stopped chasing her for a moment. It was trying to get its claws back out of the gauntlets it wore. Meg was shocked at this new development. It was twice as fast, but if it hit survivors, the claws would retreat back in the gauntlet and have a cool down.

 

Meg whimpered as the Beast picked her up. A flash of a generator caught both of their attention. Meg took this opportunity to start to struggle, but it was in vain and she screamed out in pain as the Beast shifted her and slammed her onto a hook. It was then she heard the true ferocity of the Beast’s chirp. It quickly looked around before running off towards the generator.

 

Meg whimpered as she hung there, hoping someone would come save her. Movement caught her attention and she saw the pink haired man coming to her aid. Well, he definitely has proved himself to her. His knowledge of the Beast and sacrificing himself or save Claudette and her, but it was ultimately up to the rest of the group to decide if he was to join them.

 

She gave the man a thankful look as he carefully lifted her off the hook before healing her. He motioned Meg to follow him and she nodded. He led her to one of the gates and told her to stay put. She nodded as she watched him run off. Not really relaxing, she looked around before the howl of the generators sounded out. Meg took the chance and started opening the gate. Movement caught her eye, but was relieved that it was only Dwight creeping up.

 

“How about that new guy?” Dwight asked nervously, adjusting his tie as the gates rattled open. 

 

“He seems like he knows what he's doing,” Meg replied as they moved towards the exit. “Especially against this killer.” 

 

Meg shuddered thinking about the horrible green eyes peering into her own. She grabbed Dwight's arm and pulled him out of the exit as the heartbeat started again. She looked over to notice the pink hair man a few feet behind them. Well, whoever was at the campfire when they got there was about to get a surprise.


	2. Collisions

Meg sighed a relieved breath but was nervous for Claudette. She had already been hooked once, who knows if she made it out. The campfire came into view and she finally released Dwight's wrist. The pink haired man still with them.

 

“Jake!” Dwight called out, excited to see the woodlander again. 

 

Jake turned to smile at Dwight for a second before noticing the pink haired man. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the outfit he wore. The man grinned at Jake but it quickly disappeared as Dwight sat down next to Jake and slightly hugged the man. He observed how Jake tensed up a bit before relaxing as Dwight let go. Did...they like each other but were they too afraid to admit it?

 

“S-sorry,” Dwight mumbled a bit embarrassed, moving back a bit.

 

“It's...fine,” Jake said uneasily. 

 

He didn't like the fact the pink haired man was watching intently. He was a new face and seeing him come waltzing in with Meg and Dwight was a bit...unnerving to say the least. He watched as the man looked around before sitting down on one of the logs.

 

“So…” Dwight said, wanting to know more about the man. “Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before, but you obviously knew what you were doing.”

 

“Name's Theo,” the man yawned. “And before any of you go assuming, although I wouldn't be surprised if you already had, I prefer to be one of those genderless types. So if referring to me, address me as them, they, their, and whatever else comes with it.”

 

They grinned as the three new people gaped at them. They fiddled with their scarf, waiting for the initial shock to wear off. They were obviously used to being stared at like that.

 

“I know much more about the Beast than I do with the others,” Theo sighed. “I woke up and found myself in her territory.”

 

“The...Beast?” Jake asked, stiffening once again as he turned towards Theo.

 

“A new killer,” Dwight replied. “Well, to us at least. We wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for Theo.”

 

“What about Claudette?” Meg asked, turning towards Theo. “We didn't see her at the gate.

 

“She's fine,” Theo replied, looking up to meet Meg’s gaze. “I made sure she got out at the other one.”

 

They noticed how Meg became much more relaxed at their statement. Theo looked over to see Dwight fiddling with his tie and it made them take a closer look at him. Why hadn't they realize that Dwight was such a nerd? They then looked over at Jake who seemed content on warming up by the fire. He seemed like the homeless type but Theo knew looks could be deceiving. He was getting tired and the last thing he wanted was to wake up in another killer’s playground.

 

“What did one hat say to the other hat?” Theo asked after a few minutes of silence in order to keep themselves awake.

 

Everyone turned to them, confusion written all over their faces. They noticed they were tired as he was, especially Meg.

 

“Errr...what?” Dwight asked, sharing a look with Meg.

 

“You stay here while I’ll go on ahead!” Theo answered, giving a small grin. 

 

They quickly frowned as they noticed everyone looking tiredly at them. Did this group not have a comedian? 

 

“I admit that was rather weak,” Theo said quietly, blushing a bit. “Unlike some of my acts.”

 

“You’re a comedian?” Dwight asked, finally breaking the silence once again.

 

“Yes,” Theo replied, nodding his head and fiddling with their scarf. “It's how Steven and I distract my group if they get hooked and well...you know.”

 

“Is he the leader of your group?” Dwight asked a bit curiously. 

 

“You could say that,” Theo answered, nodding his head. “I know he told me all there is to know about the others and how to avoid getting hooked. The only problem is that there was disharmony in the group before I came along and everyone refused to help each other, except Steven. He risked everything to save them and he kept dying for it. When we first met, I was just another face to save and he vented all his frustrations on me after we got through the game with the Invisible and-”

 

“The Invisible?” Meg asked, interrupting Theo. She shared a look with Jake and Dwight. “Is that the killer who rings a bell?”

 

“Yeah,” Theo replied, blinking as the three relaxed.

 

“We call him the Wraith,” Dwight explained, noting the confusion on Theo’s face.

 

“Aha! I knew I was right to call him the Wraith!” Theo grinned. “Everyone in my group calls him the Invisible. I really wanted to call him the Wraith. They were like, ‘Theo, no! We don't call him that!’”

 

“Well, we call him that,” Dwight said. “There's also the Trapper, Hillbilly, Nurse, Shape, and Hag.”

 

Theo tilted their head, chuckling slightly. Oh how they had different names for all the killers! 

 

“That's not what my group calls them,” Theo said. “We call them the Miner, Chainsaw, Teleporter, Silence, and Swamper.”

 

Theo blinked before bursting out laughing. Meg raised a fist and punched Theo square in the jaw, making them stop and give her a panicked look.

 

“How can you be laughing about this?” Meg demanded, giving them a glare. “This is serious if we never seen this killer before! And why the hell haven't we run into any members of your group?” 

 

“Meg!” Dwight said softly, flinching back as Meg glared at him. 

 

Dwight looked over to see Theo covering their face and their shoulders had drooped. Dwight’s heart went out to the poor fellow and was now curious as to see what was going on inside their head. It seemed as if they were trying so hard not to cry that Dwight moved over and touched them gently, trying to ignore Meg’s glare for now.

 

“Hey,” he said softly. “We’re all in this together. If we combine our strengths upon each other, there could be a good chance of getting out better. But Meg’s right, you seem ridiculously happy before she said something.”

 

“This scarf,” Theo said through muffled hands. 

 

“What about it?” Dwight asked carefully.

 

“My brother made it for me,” Theo replied. “He gave it to me the day...He gave it to me…”

 

“The day you came here?” Dwight asked, making Theo nod slightly before the nerd noticed tears streaming down the poor fellow’s cheek. He looked over at Meg whose expression softened. Jake had his head down, making it impossible to tell what he was feeling.

 

“He wanted wild blueberries,” Theo spoke softly. “It was something he always wanted to try and asked me to go get some. I…”

 

“And you went out and tried to get some,” Meg finished. “And you got knocked out and woke up in the Beast’s territory.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Theo said shakily. “I'd do anything for my younger twin. That's how I got into comedy. He was at a real low point when I started.”

 

“He's what's keeping you ticking,” Dwight said. “The reason why you keep on is to see your brother again, isn't it?”

 

“Pretty much,” Theo yawned, struggling a bit to stay awake. “Oh no, I do not want to fall asleep.”

 

“I hear ya,” Meg muttered sleepily. 

 

“I wish the Being up above would provide us with some nice comfy beds,” Theo said, laying down on the log, knowing the inevitable was coming. “Then it'd be a comfy way to wake up to a match instead of the cold hard ground.”

 

They could have heard slight chuckling as their eyes closed. Excitement shot through them briefly before it disappeared. 

 

“Hey Theo,” a voice said, sounding far away.

 

“Hmmm?” Theo forced out.

 

“I hope we get to meet some of your group.”

 

That was the last thing Theo heard before they passed out, their thoughts wondering which killer they'd be waking up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, this chapter was kind of hard to write as I kept going back and rewriting it a thousand times. I'm no good at interactions like this, but I hope it is decent enough. It does have a lot more on the pink haired dude. Also, if you're wondering why I was calling Theo a guy between last chapter and this chapter is because Meg saw him as a guy until they said otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy both my OCs. The Beast I have a lot more development for, I'm hoping to get some development for my other character when the time comes.


End file.
